


seven weeks

by soaps



Category: Free!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-08 05:03:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12857325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soaps/pseuds/soaps
Summary: Rin gets a shock when he learns that Sousuke is back in Iwatobi. They spend a lazy summer together.





	seven weeks

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: things you said too quietly

 

The summer was wide. Wider even than the space between Sousuke's hands outstretched. The hot sun settled into the sidewalks, the sides of houses, the stairs that they raced up. Nothing was scheduled that summer. Rin was to go to Australia come Fall, but for three months all he could do was linger.

It was the first Tuesday in July when Rin's phone rang again and again. It was in his back pocket and he was doing dishes and he tried to ignore it but whoever was trying him called back three times.

It was the last person he expected. “Sousuke?”

“Hey, I have to ask you for a favor.”

Rin was confused. “What? Where are you?”

“My car broke down. I'm at the 7/11 off 74, can you pick me up?”

“ _ What? _ ” Rin said again. “Aren't you supposed to be in Tokyo?”

“Well I'm not. Can you pick me up?”

Rin stared into the sink. “Sure.”

 

Sousuke got into Gou’s little Mazda. Rin looked at him from the driver's seat. “What the heck?”

“Can you just take me home, please?”

“No? How long have you been in town? I thought you were visiting your dad?”

“I should've called Gou.”

“Hey, fuck you too. You've been in town and just now called me?”

Sousuke sighed. “It's not like that. I got into it with dad. I just got back. Ma still thinks I'm with him, you know, it's a whole thing. I don't want to argue with her too.”

“What about your car?”

“It's already been towed.”

“Oh. Where are you staying?”

“Home. She's in Kyoto visiting with her son.”

“So you have the place to yourself?”

Sousuke hesitates. “Yeah.”

Rin nods, “Cool.”

 

They order burgers and by that time it's dark out. They eat outside on the curb and listen to the nighttime bugs and the cars rushing by on the access road behind them. The moon turns their skin blue. Rin tucks some hair behind his ear and Sousuke watches him.

“Remember that time you kissed me?” Sousuke asks.

Rin stops chewing. He nearly chokes.

“It's weird we haven't talked about it since,” Sousuke says, and he leans in and kisses Rin on the mouth.

Another car goes by. Rin blinks and his eyelashes are black in the dark.

 

Sousuke is making all kinds of delicious sounds. Rin fucks into him hard. Sousuke is not a passive partner, he meets him halfway or more, and Rin's head is swimming. It is over far too soon.

 

Sousuke likes sleeping. Rin wakes and it is still dark. He gets up to pee, not bothering to ease out of bed. It would take a lot more to wake Sousuke at this hour. His hands smell of lemongrass after washing them with Sousuke's mother's soap. Rin doesn't turn on any of the lights as he wanders through the empty house, marveling at how clean it was left. It is strange. When they were children they spent all of their time at Rin's house.

“Sou,” Rin nudges him. “I'm going out. I'll be back by noon. Text me if you're up before then.”Sousuke makes a sound of protest and shifted under the covers. “Get back in bed.”

“I'm up.”

Sleepily, “I was just having a very good dream.”Rin grins. “How did it end?”

Sousuke grabs Rin by his waistband, gives him a little tug. His one eyebrow is raised. “Come back to bed,” he says, and he pulls him forwards and wraps a thick leg around his waist.

 

They grill steak and vegetables on the back porch and eat under a shade tree. Sousuke says the transmission in his Nissan is shot so they walk to the beach and wade in the surf when it gets too hot and once or twice Sousuke strips naked to rid himself of bad tan lines. Rin told his mother that he was house sitting. Gou smiled at him when he told the lie and she said, “good for you.” 

When they were kids they caught fireflies in jars and they do it now as well, filling up mason jars with bugs from the adjacent field and watching them flicker as the vcr plays bad movies that they grew up with. At four a.m. Sousuke admits, “I think I broke my father's nose.”

Rin has only met Sousuke's biological father a few times. “He probably deserved it.”

“Yeah,” Sousuke agrees.

  
In the last week in August, Rin and Sousuke make out on the couch with the tv muted on and off for hours. That's the best thing about kissing, it never really ends. Sousuke pushes hair off Rin's forehead and kisses his brow. These gentle ministrations are putting Rin to sleep.  “I never stopped thinking about that kiss,” Sousuke finally admits. And, “I sold my car six months ago.”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks lenin ily <3


End file.
